Next Level
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Lucy and Sting a dating for quite a while now. Are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? Hungry kisses, Crazy make-out session, exploring each other's body, sexual tensions & situation between them. Can they control it? Blame the hormones. Will they give in to their desires? Read to find out as their relationship progress. STINGXLUCY RATED M For Mature Themes ;)
1. Stepping it up

**Another Story cause I was bored and shit… and I got a little free time on my hands today so I thought why not write a story LOL!~ anyways! Here!**

**And FF was lacking StingXLucy Lemons and Rated M fics so I decided to write one and contribute LOL!~ Hope you guys like it? And review I might update? Or whatever depends? *****SHRUGS*******

**Yeah warning this is a rated M story people and to those who don't like reading lemon I'm telling you to back off right now LOL!~**

**Well if you guys like lemons you're free to read this. I hope Sting and Lucy's personality fit into this I'm trying to really make them in character even though this setup was in AU.**

**Tell me your thoughts ok? **

…

**SUMMARRY:** Lucy and Sting a dating for quite a while now. Are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? Hungry kisses, Crazy make-out session, exploring each other's body can they control it? Blame the hormones. Will they give in to their desires? Read to find out as their relationship progress. STINGXLUCY RATED M

…

**Chapter 1:** Stepping it up

…

Sting pulled Lucy on top of him their lips locking into a heated kiss and felt his erection through his pants and hissed cause Lucy was really into kissing him. And can't help but smirked into the kiss cause he rarely gets his girl to the mood to make out with him like crazy.

"S-Sting~" Lucy moaned as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair and returned his passionate kiss and rocked her hips forward creating a delicious friction.

"Fuck…" Sting cursed as he felt himself got hard with Lucy on top of him sitting on his hard on with his girl riding it.

"Ahh~" Lucy moaned as Sting broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their mouths and they both looked at each other and Sting smirked seeing his girlfriend's needy expression wanting more. He then started trailing kisses on her neck sucking it.

"S-Sting stop~ You know we can't go fu-further" Lucy moaned out as she was trying to pull away from him but in reality she doesn't want to. She wanted more than this crazy make out session. And Sting knew that his girl was just holding back to her desires to their own desires.

"Tsk…" Sting flicked his tongue as he stopped and laid back on his king sized bed and pulled Lucy on top of his half naked figure cause he had his school polo un-button and as well as Lucy's only 3 buttons were undone to her.

"Gomen…" Lucy whispered as she buried her face on his toned chest. And can't help but feel the damp spot in her panties and rubbed her legs together to suppressed it but it made her feel more excited.

He licked his lips and sighed cause Sting was really sexually frustrated.

"It's alright Luce… You know I'll wait when you're ready" He said cupping her cheek giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"But, you~" Lucy started feeling a little sad cause she can't give Sting what he wants and cause she was afraid to loose it early.

"Shh... I told you alright I'll wait" He said shushing Lucy and twirled her golden locks on his fingers.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and started trailing kisses on his neck up to his lips.

"Arigato…" She whispered and both lay on Sting's bed on each other's arms.

Both denying their desires.

"Remember when we first kiss?" Sting said lightening up the mood for his girl not to be upset about it and he was laughing a little cause Lucy was so innocent and doesn't even know how to kiss and respond back to him when they first shared their kiss.

"Hey!" Lucy said blushing.

"Don't get mad you're a fast learner in fact a natural born kisser if I may add" Sting said cockily drawing lazy patterns on her back.

Lucy pouted and buried her face on his chest.

"You're so innocent Luce even up to now all we did was making out like crazy and you're still blushing like hell" Sting said teasing her.

"Hmmpp…" Lucy said rolling off him her back facing him feeling embarrassed.

"Come Luce…~ Don't be mad I just love remembering it the way how you shyly move you mouth against mine and your shy tongue exploring me… and even now your so innocent that I want to taint you… Slowly and make you mine…" Sting said turning her around wrapping his arms around her securely.

"You pervert...Stop playing with me and please… let's just take it slow…ok?" Lucy said blushing but still glaring at him.

"I just can't wait to show you more Luce, I can really make you feel good and you'll have my name screaming on that pretty pink lips of your Luce…" He said hotly tracing his index finger on her lips and Lucy can't help but feel damp and hot down south and Sting leaned down and captured her lips into a kiss and once again entering her mouth and both tongues danced in frenzy at their heated kiss.

Told you they are teenagers with wild raging hormones especially Sting's hormones.

…

Lucy and her friends are inside the cafeteria.

"Seriously! You two haven't done it yet?! And this is Sting we are talking about Sting Eucliffe the bad boy, playboy, female population kissed the ground he walked on and a sex god and your boyfriend Lucy come on why haven't you done it with him I bet it will be a cloud 9 with him as your man!" Mirajane said well almost shouted.

"Shhh!~ Mira!" Lucy said blushing and worried about the people might have heard her friend.

"Re-really? Lucy you're so innocent! Your 17! And you haven't loose it?" Erza said blushing as they talked about sex.

"Lu-chan! Gosh I mean you and Sting are going steady for a year now and man you really changed him!" Levy said in awe.

"Mou! Guys! Can we please stop talking about me and Sting's relationship especially the ecchiii part!" Lucy said blushing at their sexual topic. Her being a good role model student and popular girl in school which she doesn't care about her popularity that much and that made her more lovable by the male and female population.

"What level are you in now? Or should I say base?" Mira said squealing ignoring Lucy's statement.

"Yeah second? Third? Home?" Erza said interested as well.

"GUYSSS!" Lucy said blushing at the questions.

"Tell us Lu-chan!" Levy said interrogating her best friend.

Lucy sighed giving up.

"Fine, First base ok~" Lucy said just to shut her friends up while blushing.

"For real?!" They said in surprised.

"Yeah?" Lucy said unsure at her friend's reactions.

"Man this is Sting we are talking about girls I mean Lucy you should have gone to second base like feeling each other up or third like give you oral pleasure cause you guys are dating for a year now and tell me Lucy have you ever even touched yourself? Cause you look like you really need it with that sexually frustrated face of yours!" Mira said lecturing her friend.

"Stop guys stop! And Mira WTH! Touching myself? And I am not sexually frustrated~" Lucy said blushing and can't help but think about Sting and her tearing each others clothes and making out like wild animals for denying their desires especially Lucy's desire and can't help but feel her lacy cotton panties damp with her juice at the thought of it.

"Yeah I bet Sting does it too since you deny him for sex" Mira said in a matter of fact with Levy and Erza nodding.

"Ok enough of that for now please guys and Mira!" Lucy said in beet red at her friend wanting her to try touching herself. Lucy thought it was dirty wanting to avoid the topic.

"Fine~" They agreed letting it slide for now.

…

Lucy was walking with Sting hand in hand as he was with her sending her home and can't help but remembered what her friends told her and she blushed. I mean yeah they are dating for a year now and they were just on the first base making out like crazy teenagers but Lucy wondered could she take it on the next level slowly?

"S-Sting" Lucy started.

"Yeah Luce?" He said looking at his girl.

"Um... Would you like to stay and do our homework together in Calc?" She said blushing a little.

"I would love too... and maybe we could play a little ya know" He said smirking at her.

Lucy just blushed at her playful boyfriend.

…

They are in the Heartfilia's mansion in Lucy's room. Oh I forgot Lucy belongs to a wealthy family. She is smart innocent and popular with the boys and girls as well as Sting her boyfriend who is rich and a heir to their family throne and a star player on the basketball team who loves to date girls for fun and things change when his secret long time crush Lucy agreed to go out with him. No one messes with Sting's girl or they will pay the hard way.

Homework's all forgotten as Sting was sitting on a computer chair with his shirt unbutton halfway exposing his toned chest and have Lucy on top his lap making out with her like the crazy teenagers they were.

"Sting~Ah!" Lucy moaned as he went down to kiss her neck and smirked as he started sucking on her spot marking her. Making her moaned loudly.

He pulled away and both are breathing heavily and rested his forehead against hers looking onto her hazel eyes that were half lidded and was tinted with lust and want.

"Sorry I went a little over there" He said controlling himself.

Lucy bit her bottom lip shyly.

"I don't mind…" She whispered blushing and Sting found her very alluring with her messy hair and school blouse all wrinkled cause of him it made her looked delicious.

"Sting…" Lucy said as he rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

"Umm..." Lucy started but blushed wanting to ask something to his boyfriend a little personal.

Sting noticed that his girl was feeling a little shy and he cupped his girl's face and looked at her in the eye.

"What is it? You know you can tell me" He said and licked his lips and Lucy blushed as the way his tongue ran across his lips and the way he stared at her with desire in his eyes.

"It's- a -Do you~" Lucy said pulling away from his stare and buried her face on his chest.

"Do I what Luce?" He said laughing a little at his girl's shyness.

Lucy really wanted to ask him those I mean cause he is Sting dated allot of girls before but now change since he is going steady for a year now with Lucy.

"Do you... umm... touch yourself?" Lucy asked shyly really red and Sting chuckled a little at his girlfriends statement and find it hot that she is the one asking those questions.

"I do, Luce honestly~… And I always think of you when I touch myself" He said confidently and honestly and hot at the same time to his girl cupping her cheeks puffing them out cutely looking into her innocent eyes.

"You shu (do)" Lucy said a little surprised blushing hard now at the thought of Sting masturbating in front of her moaning her name made her excited hot and bothered down south but won't admit that to her cocky boyfriend.

"Why did you try it?" He said playing with her.

"No I've never!" Lucy said blushing looking away from his boyfriend's heated stare.

"Well I would like to see you touch and play with yourself and moan my name while your at it too…" He said hotly making her feel warm in below.

"Sting!" Lucy said blushing.

"Come on now Luce, you can try it it's not like we are having sex or anything" He said innocently while smirking.

"Demo, I don't know how and—" Lucy started really feeling awkward about masturbating cause she really doesn't know how to and what to do.

"Easy I'll help you… Damn Luce you're so innocent… My innocent girlfriend…" He said chuckling a little and leaned down and once again captured her lips into a heated kiss and grabbed her right hand and put it on her breast and took her left hand and ran in over her hips and down south and it made Lucy shivered in excitement. She didn't know feeling herself would be this hot and feel good.

Sting broke the kiss and turned her around so her back was resting on his chest and still guided her hands.

"Now listen Luce..." He said hotly on her ear while nipping it.

"Close your eyes" He ordered and trailed hot kisses on her neck.

"But-" She started.

"Trust me on this…" He said licking her neck breathing on it hard controlling himself from revering his girl right here and now.

Lucy closed her eyes and a blushed adoring her beautiful face.

"Now what do you feel?" Sting asked as he guided her right hand and for her to squeezed her breast lightly through her school blouse.

"I-I.." Lucy breath out feeling hot and she could really feel her panties wet right now.

"You what?" He whispered.

"I fe-feel hot…" She whispered embarrassed not knowing what really to say or how to express what Lucy is feeling right now.

Sting smirked liking his girlfriend's reaction. Then guided her left hand down south running it up and down inside her thighs making her shiver in delight.

"Now what are you thinking of? Tell me baby. Tell me your desires? Imagine them" He said coaxing his girl to talk dirty and fantasize.

"Umm… I don't know..." She said honestly and shyly.

"You know what I'm thinking of?" He said starting and guided her hands closer under her skirt.

"I would touch you all over make you all hot and bothered Lucy and maybe even tease you cause that's how I feel every time we make out like crazy and I would always touch myself to get off and think of all the things that I could do to you naughtily…" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"Mnn..Ah~" Lucy can't help but moaned out as he said those words as he was guiding her hands under her skirt finding her sacred place.

"God Luce..." He said groaning at the feel on his hand on her close to her clothed womanhood.

"Ahh.. Sting~" Lucy moaned cheeks red with her eyes still close crazy image of Sting and her doing kinky stuff flashed on her mind as she felt her damp panties through the cloth.

Sting moaned and growled a little at Lucy moaning his name and felt himself got hard.

"What do you feel?" Sting asked as he kissed her blushing cheeks asking her what she felt down south.

"I-I" She started feeling hot wanting to tell Sting that he wanted his hands all over her but it might lead it to something more loosing her virginity.

"Come on..." He encouraged her and pressed her hand a little hard and making her moaned and gasped and pushed her hands on her breast and she felt her nipples got hard.

"Sting! I Ah!" She moaned out.

"I –I feel wet..." She said whispering shyly and bit her bottom lip chewing on it. And To Sting it sounded so hot and needy.

Sting smirked and can't help but feel horny at his Lucy's words.

"So naughty… Fuck~" He said and turned her head and kissed her on the lips not taking the tension anymore.

He entered her mouth and flicked his tongue on hers telling him to kiss him back and Lucy complied and moaned into his mouth as he felt his hands guided hers inside her panties.

"Stin-g~ Mnn..Ah!~" Lucy moaned through the kiss and moaned as she felt herself soaking through her fingers and squirmed as she felt Sting rubbed her finger on her clit.

"Shit! Luce you're soaking…" Sting said breaking the kiss licking his lips as he trailed kisses on her neck down loving her needy moans and responses he was getting and pulled Lucy's school blouse down by using his pearly white teeth gripping the cloth between them to expose her shoulder and lacy pink bra and continued his hot open kisses to her shoulder and he was about to push one of Lucy's finger's inside on her there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hime-sama your parents have arrived and they are requesting your presence along with Sting-sama since I've inform them that he is with you…" Virgo said.

Sting growled and cursed a little cause their little sexscapade was ruin and can't help but pull his fingers and Lucy's hand out her damp cotton panties.

"Um...Tell them we'll be coming over in a jiff…" Lucy said stuttering a little opening her eyes and blushed as she felt Sting kissing her fingertips and sucking her juices off them seductively while looking into her eyes with her blushing and can't help but want more of him sucking her fingers it made her feel excited inside her inner goddess screaming for more.

"Hai! Hime!" Virgo said and left. Lucy sighed in relief good thing her servants knock before they enter or anything.

"Delish~" He said smirking and showing his unique sharp canines.

"Sting... that was so embarrassing of me…" Lucy said blushing avoiding his heated stare.

"Come on it feels good right? Wait till I show you more…" Sting just chuckled at his girlfriend's shy attitude and can't wait to turn her into a wild cat.

"Sting! I'm serious what if Virgo heard us or worst my parents…" Lucy once again blushed at her boyfriend's statement.

"Don't worry alright?" He said reassuring kissing her forehead. And pulled her closer.

"Don't think that this is over Luce we are just getting started" Sting said hotly as he pulled her turning her around to face him with her front on his lap and fixed her school bloused and combed her hair with his fingers and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and fixed his school polo and sex hair.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and nodded unconsciously as he felt her panty wetter with her juices at his words and can't help but feel excited on what coming and kissed her boyfriend's lips and hop off his lap.

Sting smirked and can't help but feel excited on slowly tainting his Lucy. He is so going to have so much fun teaching his girlfriend…

…

**TBC**

**Review? Comments? I'm trying to make Sting a gentleman and a cocky horny bastard at the same time though. I hope it turned out ok haha!~ well review tell me your thoughts ok?**

**Next maybe a little more intense in school? In public? Mall? Classroom with people in it party? Something kinky? IDK whatever trying to make it hot and spicy as possible for you guys hahaha!**

**Bye for now readers and fellow writers! ^_^**


	2. I think it's hot

**Well yeah… Thank you for the reviews on the first and previous chapter of Next Level~ : ) glad u guys liked it I guess? LOL! Hahaha! Anyways sorry for the lazy updates on my story and my others stories if you guys are reading some of my Naruto and FairyTail fanfics hehe!~**

**SUMMARRY:** Lucy and Sting a dating for quite a while now. Are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? Hungry kisses, Crazy make-out session, exploring each other's body can they control it? Blame the hormones. Will they give in to their desires? Read to find out as their relationship progress. STINGXLUCY RATED M

…

**Chapter 2:** I think it's hot…

…

Sting pulled her onto his lap with her naked bare body against his her back on his hot and sweaty toned chest.

The smell of sex and passion filled the room.

"Sti-Sting~ Ahh! No" Lucy moaned as Sting bit her shoulder and licked his way up then sucked her pulse as both of their naked bodies were making skin to skin contact.

"Shit Luce…I want you so bad" Sting then pushed her under him and with his left hand he cupped her cheek and leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Sting...I want you too…" Lucy said her face flushed and her eyes read desire on them.

Sting leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he whispered as he entered her slowly and started trailing kisses on her cheek then kissed her sweet lips and whispered sweet words up on her pink lips.

"St-Sting Ahh!~" Lucy moaned and grasped his shoulders and-

…

"!" Lucy gasped as she opened her eyes and bolted up her bed and both of her slender hands clutched her head panting heavily at her dream.

"It was just a dream" Lucy mumbled blushing as she felt her body hot and sweat forming in her body and she adjusted her legs only to feel the foreign sensation worse.

'_I only felt this way with Sting but why now?'_ She thought biting her bottom lip and looked at her clock it read 6:30 and her alarm was supposed to ring at 7:00 am.

She shifted her position and felt something wet and sticky inside her thighs and she ran her left hand nervously and touched her clothed womanhood.

"Ahh!~" She gasped as she felt herself react so sensitive at her own touch.

"_Now what are you thinking of? Tell me baby. Tell me your desires? Imagine them"_

She suddenly remembered Sting's words and can't help but feel hotter and she can't understand the feeling of doing this to herself.

'_Maybe Mira-chan is right I'm sexually frustrated! Man! This is what I get for denying Sting and my needs…'_ Lucy thought as she unconsciously she started to explore her innocent hot body with her hands more.

"Ahhh~" Lucy gasped blushing hard as he pressed her right hand on her breast and started fondling them gently with her hand and with her left hand rubbing ever so gently on her clothed pussy.

Lucy bit her bottom lip while blushing she doesn't want the entire Heartfilia mansion to hear her moan at 6 in the morning that's embarrassing and humiliating.

"I feel so dirty…" Lucy moaned as she slid her panties down to her ankles and pressed her finger to her clit rubbing it experimentally. She feels so dirty doing this but she can't help it she felt so turned on with her hot wet dream of her and her boyfriend Sting.

It really feels good and enough to relieve her wet dream of her and her boyfriend Sting.

"Ahh~ Sting!" She said closing her eyes as she felt her pleasure heighten and then opened her eyes cause she screamed a little loud and blushed at she heard herself. She sound so needy and dirty hearing herself moaning at her boyfriend's name that lewdly.

She got on all fours and buried her face on her soft pillow to muffle her own moans.

"Sting!~Ahh!-Sting!~Ohh!" Lucy moaned as she remembers her dream and the way kiss her and touch her all over and she pushed 2 fingers inside her and moved her hips to create a friction.

"Ahh! Ahh~Sting!" She suddenly came in an instant that made her first orgasm she collapsed on the bed. Since it was her first time she can't hold it back and control it.

She panted her face flushed at the thought of her and her Sting doing sexual stuff.

"I feel so dirty…" Lucy mumbled biting her bottom lip and put her arm over her eyes still panting with a blush stain on her porcelain cheeks.

What would Sting think of her? What would her friends think? What would her parents think? Masturbating on her room in the Heartfilia Mansion!~God Sting might be I don't know turned on at the thought of her masturbating.

She then looked at her clock and suddenly in rang it's 7 am.

"7 Already?" Lucy groaned as she felt her body go weak at her aftermath orgasm.

Her phone rang and Lucy lazily picked it up knowing the caller ID.

"Hello?~" Lucy said in a tired husky voice.

"Baby? You alright you are usually a cheery morning person?" Her lover Sting asked worriedly.

"Umm… I~" Lucy stuttered suddenly but the panting and catching of her breathe gave it away.

"What happen babe?" Sting asked in his oh so hot voice of his.

"Umm, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Lucy said making up excuses as she looked down and saw her panties around her ankle and blushed at her actions earlier.

"You are not a very good liar you know" Sting said teasingly as he shifted on his bed and ran his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's just that...That…" Lucy started blushing and felt herself hot again and licked her bottom lip.

"What Luce? You can tell me anything…" He said in a husky voice.

"I've…I'vetouchmyself.." Lucy said really fast blushing hard through the line.

"What? Could you please say it slowly?" Her boyfriend requested.

"It's just that… I've… Touch...Myself… Ok?" Lucy said really, Really red her face was on fire wanting to let her maid Virgo dig a hole for her and burry her alive right now.

Sting was shocked he can't believe his hot innocent girlfriend touch herself. His Luce touched herself! play with herself damn that must've been so hot.

"F-or real?" Sting said a little shocked still in trance and can't help but want to see his girl touching and playing with herself that would be so hot.

"I know I'm so sorry that I did and I was having" Lucy said really fast rambling on the other line blushing and stuttering and panicking.

"Why?" He cut her off smirking on the other line and look at his nightstand and saw a picture of his girl and him. Sting was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek in surprise with her blushing. It was a picnic on the park with Lucy's gang and Sting's pals and of course credits to Mira for the picture.

"Cause… Causee…" Lucy started and blushed ten fold not knowing what to say.

"Cause?" Sting repeated licking his lips as he felt their phone conversation getting intense and hot.

"I had a dream of us… you know doing… Stuff…" Lucy ended the last part with a whisper.

"What stuff is that? I would really like to know Luce" He whispered hotly.

"Kissing me… Touching me… and.." Lucy said really red.

"And then what Luce?" He urged her.

"Us… Having… se-sex…" Lucy whispered the last part just to end her boyfriend's taunting and Sting got really turned on at his girl talking dirty stuff to him so openly. Man he can so imagine her flushed face and sexually frustrated expression. It turned him on hard.

There was a pregnant pause cause Sting was absorbing everything that his girl said and Lucy noticed that he is not responding that made her worry and apologized more.

"I'm sorry Sting I-really am and" Lucy started rambling and apologizing for touching herself and sat at the edge of her bed and put a finger on her lip nervously.

"Well, I think it's hot~" Sting said bluntly and huskily on the other line and lay down and bit his bottom lip imagining her hot innocent girlfriend touching herself at the thought of the 2 of them having some hot steamy wild sex in her head and can't help but felt himself hard at the thought of it.

"You...You do?" Lucy said blushing.

"Yeah, and I think that its hot and i bet you moan my name huh Luce?... Damn..." He said huskily and moaned as he imagined her and licked his lips as the tension of their phone conversation got hotter and steamier both know they are really turned on right now.

"S-Sting" Lucy said really not knowing what to say.

"Oh~ Fuck Luce It's early in the morning your making me horny with just your voice and words..." Sting said as he got turned on at his girl's voice and innocence.

"Sting…" Lucy whispered but to Sting it sounded like a moaned and he moaned he just felt really horny cause of Luce's confession of masturbating at the thought of them.

"Oh Luce say my name again…" He whispered through the phone huskily and moaned.

"Sting… I-" She started.

"No, Luce my name" He growled on the other line commanding her.

"S-Sting~" She started and just followed her boyfriend's command.

"Moan..." He commanded.

"Demo Sting~" She started getting embarrassed.

"Come on, Luce moan...moan for me?" Sting said already breathing heavily.

"Ahh~I~ Sti-ng" She moaned too as she felt herself damp again and licked her bottom lip and resisted to touch herself again for the second time and rubbed her legs together to stop the feeling.

"Oh Fuck Luce~" Sting said growling licking his lips at their little dirty phone conversation 7 in the morning.

"Shh..~Just say my name Luce… tell me… tell me what are the things you want to do to me…" Sting said as he grabbed his 9-inch cock and rubbed the tip of it and hissed.

"Umm... I would… kiss you all over..." Lucy started blushing feeling herself got hot at her words and felt herself wet again and shook her head to resist.

"Then? Ahhh!~Ohh! Shit Luce! Fuck..." He whispered and moaned deeply and Lucy got turned on at his hot voice and the way he said her name and the word fuck it just send tingles inside her body and she felt herself hornier than ever.

"Sting… Are you… touching yourself…?" Lucy asked a little embarrassed and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, yes Luce... Oh Fuck!~ Luce I want you…" Sting moaned as he hissed and pumped his rod faster imagining his girl with her under him dominating her teaching her the world of pleasure turning her to a wild cat in bed. Sting can't wait when he turned his girl into a nymph in bed. He would be so thrilled to taint her slowly and what she would become off.

Lucy started breathing heavily at the sound of her sexually frustrated boyfriend masturbating through the line at the thought of her and moaning her name hotly.

"Touch yourself…" Sting said through the other line cutting her thoughts off.

"But Sti-ng I~" She started and felt her body ached with need as she shifted her legs. She felt weak from resisting her desires.

"No sex, just touch yourself with me… For me…please" He whispered huskily begging for his girl once.

"Umm." Lucy said nodding as if he saw her and to her Sting sounded so needy and pleasing for her it made her feel on fire her inner vixen showing a little.

"That's it baby" Sting said as he heard a gasp on the other line.

"Oh~Ah! Sting..." Lucy said moaning trying to control herself as she entered two fingers inside her and Sting heard the squelching sound of her fingers pumping in and out of her and it turned him on. it was music to his ears. Damn he really wanted to see Lucy right now and they might even fuck for real but for now this will suffice.

"Fuck~ move faster Luce~" Sting hissed and Sting's voice made her hotter riding her fingers faster and a little rough.

"Sting~ Ah! I'm-…Close... Ahh~" She moaned breathing heavily on the phone.

"Let go Luce, come with me…" He commanded dominating his girl.

"Demo... Sting Ah!~" Lucy moaned as she hit her pleasure spot and made her moan loudly and cum started flowing out of her virgin pussy and Sting growled as he heard her came and pumped harder.

"Shit, Luce~ I'm close…Ah! Argh!" Sting growled hotly as he picked up his paced and let out a last groan and moaned her name lustfully and cum following Lucy suitably.

Lucy and Sting's body wear full of sweat and glowing at the aftermath and they are both sexually relief and panting as they both caught their breath.

'_What would it feel if it was real sex?'_ They both thought feeling excited especially Lucy cause this is the first time that she ached for something more, more from her boyfriend Sting that sets her inner goddess on fire.

None of them were speaking and Lucy suddenly broke the silence.

"S-Sting?" She asked as she heard her boyfriend panting on the other line.

"Luce, That was hot. Call you back later or I'll text you" Sting said as he caught his breath and looked at his hand full of his hot cum.

"Umm, Sure bye…" Lucy said still not believing that this happened as she put her hand up and feel her sticky fresh cum.

"Bye Babe see ya later, I love you…" He said sweetly shifting his husky voice to a sweet one.

"Yeah see ya, I love you too…" Lucy said blushing and can't help but still be innocent. Innocence must be in her nature well Sting will have to handle that soon.

Sting chuckled hotly at his Luce's innocence and both hang up their cellular phones.

Lucy exhaled deeply and lay on her bed blushing hard.

"Mou!~, I'm so embarrassed!" Lucy said as she buried her blushing face on her soft pillow but can't help but feel excited to see her boyfriend Sting later.

…

**That's it! Was it ok? Was is lame? Sorry if it is short and a shitty chapter bear with me LOL! Hahahahaha! Thank you review I might update soon! And yeah wait for the next chapter it might be in any part in school, Sting's house, public places or whatever!~ Just review guys I will update ASAP! Kehehehehehe!~ Kinky right?**

**REVIEW or else… nah just kidding just review guys! Cause that's what keeps me going XD**

**TBC…**


End file.
